


Walls

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Sinestro does not need help. Definitively.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Teeth gritted against the pain, Sinestro peeled the old bandage away from his shoulder. It wasn't infected yet, miraculous, considering how disgusting this planet was, and he reached for a fresh dressing. The wall exploded with a loud bang.

As the wall tended to explode on a regular basis, Sinestro barely reacted other than an irritated twitch of an eyebrow. He did consider calling Luthor and informing him of Superman breaking in once again, but the idea was scrapped when he saw who was now framed in the hole in the wall. "Jordan!"

All thought of his wound gone, Sinestro leapt to his feet and directed his ring at Hal's face. Just in case, he backed up several steps as well, anything to put distance between himself and the Green Lantern. Only when he'd pressed up against the far wall did he reconsider his tactic. Perhaps he should have tried something more intimidating.

Covered from head to toe in dust from the destroyed wall, Hal raised his hands in surrender. "Easy," he said. "I'm not here to hurt you." Even if he did look like a complete idiot, some strange looking creature with all that grey dust, Thaal still felt very threatened and didn't move, not even to blink.

It didn't seem to be the response Hal was hoping for. He ran a hand through his hair, but it only sent more dust flying around him. "Look, can you put the ring down?" Hal tried, as though he wouldn't immediately take advantage. "I just want to talk. You have no idea how long I've been trying to find you."

This set off further alarm bells, Thaal had to wonder why Hal had been looking for him. To send him back to Qward? To take him to Oa to face the Guardians? Something worse? No, Thaal couldn't imagine anything worse. "Go away," he snapped, still not moving a muscle. His shoulder was beginning to ache and he bit his lip against it.

When Hal moved closer, an automatic step in the process of reaching out, Sinestro shifted to keep his ring trained on the threat. It tugged at his shoulder the wrong way. Pain seared across the open wound, sending Sinestro to his knees and having him choke back a shocked cry. His fingers scrambled to stop the pain, clutching at the wound, and it did help, a little.

Again, Hal tried moving closer but Sinestro was having none of it. "Stay back," he warned, but it wasn't as strong as he would have liked. So, to punctuate his shaky words, because Hal hadn't listened, Sinestro blasted him back through the hole in the wall using all the power of needing the Green Lantern to get away from him. And his ring. Then he pulled himself to his feet and ran.

Where he was going, Thaal had no idea, all he wanted was to be far from Hal. Through the hallways of the LexCorp building he ran, twisting and turning in an effort to lose Hal. Calling Luthor, calling anyone would be no use, Hal was unstoppable and it would be far too late. Already, Hal was catching up and as Sinestro raced around another corner, he was caught around the waist and pressed against a nearby wall.

"What is your problem?" Unsurprisingly, Hal sounded frustrated. Good. Anything that frustrated him, Thaal was eager to oblige. "I'm trying to help you, OK?" The white of Hal's mask found the wound in Sinestro's shoulder and an odd expression crossed his face. A mixture of guilt and regret. Well deserved emotions, because Hal knew exactly how that wound had happened.

As Hal was no longer covered in dust, Thaal felt no immediate urge to shove him away. Instead, he took advantage of Hal's emotions, it was the perfect ammunition to get Hal to leave him alone. "Feeling regretful?" Sinestro asked, chin lifted arrogantly. "You should be. You did this to me."

Although it was Sinestro trapped against the wall, unable to run, he also felt he had far more power here than Hal did now. At least until Hal dismissed his accusation with a snapped, "I was saving your life, Thaal! You were about to get blown to pieces by that bomb. What was I supposed to do, let you die?"

Annoyed Hal was being so reasonable, Sinestro turned his head to the side, so he wouldn't have to look at the Green Lantern. Maybe Hal had saved his life. But that didn't make Sinestro's bleeding shoulder any less painful. This was all Hal's fault. Why couldn't he even rescue people properly? Chucking them into windows was not helpful.

"Hey." There was a soft touch to Sinestro's jaw, and he glanced up, eyes narrowed. The touch wasn't even so bad, but that fact made it so much worse. Every second he spent in contact with Hal should repulse him. "I'm sorry, OK? Next time, I'll let you get blown up. Still though -" his hand slid back down to rest on Sinestro's shoulder - "if you hadn't run off in the first place, I could have helped you with that."

Once again, Hal was studying Sinestro's wound, as if he had any right to. "I don't need your help," Sinestro told him, calm and cold. "Now let me go." After a moment, Hal released him, and Sinestro stalked back to the lab he'd been dressing his wound in. Naturally, Hal followed, still not getting the message.

The fresh dressing and bandages were where Sinestro had left them and he slapped them on carelessly, more interested in keeping his eyes fixed on Hal. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" he questioned, glaring. "What do you even want? I should call my human allies and have them dispose of you."

"But you haven't yet," Hal pointed out. At an acceptable distance away, he was leaning his back against a wall, arms crossed. "Why not? Don't you trust them? You shouldn't. They'll stab you in the back the first opportunity they get. Look at Luthor. He publicly hates aliens and yet you're here, in his lab. What if he tries to dissect you or something?"

It was a surprising direction for Hal to take, but of course he'd want to separate Sinestro from backup. All Sinestro did was sneer. "Don't worry, darling -" the word dripped with spite - "I am quite used to having my allies stab me in the back by now. This time however, I am prepared. You prepared me. So perhaps I should be grateful to you..."

Looking rather like a fish, Hal opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for a response. Sinestro smirked. This would definitely be counted as a victory. "You're the one who betrayed me," Hal retorted finally, standing up straight and looking irritated. It was an old argument, one Thaal had no interest in. "But fine. I'm leaving. Don't expect me to check if you're OK again." On that note, Hal turned around and stalked to the hole in the wall.

It was what Thaal had wanted, so why didn't he feel happy about it? "Good!" he threw after Hal. "Because I was about to have you thrown out anyway. And I don't need your help!" No response was forthcoming from Hal, he didn't even look back, just flew off, a green spark of light that disappeared in a blink of the eye. Sinestro hated how he wished for that spark to reappear.


End file.
